The Power Of Love
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Kagome ha renunciado a InuYasha por su decisión de quedarse con Kikyo, ahora sólo su compromiso con la perla la mantiene atada al Sengoku Jidai,más un ataque inesperado de Naraku la hace darse cuenta de la atracción entre Sesshomaru y ella y la promesa de este de hacerse dueño de su alma.


**Hace muuucho que quería hacer un fic de esta pareja,siempre digo que Kagome le pertenece a InuYasha pero no sé por qué me interese desde el principio por Kagome y Sesshomaru,será porque las cualidades de Kagome son más compatibles con el...Bueh! lol. Me tomé la libertad de hacer a InuYasha un poquito (MUCHO lol) despistado y bueno sin el saberlo participó en un menage a trois indirecto JAJAJAJAJA. Este fic está posicionado después de el capitulo 518 de el manga con algunas modificaciones por supuesto y era necesario que pusiera a Kikio en este fic,pues nada tendría sentido sin esa perra maldita de porquería kjahdjkahskjash la odio JAJAJAJA :) **

**Disclaimer: Ni el manga ni el animé de _InuYasha_ son míos,le pertenecen a la reina de el shonen-seinen Rumiko Takahashi (Arrodíllense,bitchas lol) Más este fanfiction es completamente de mi propiedad  
**

Una de las cosas a la que le temía era a quedarme a solas con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Pero eso pasó a un segundo plano ahora que tenía a los dos hermanos a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea visceral. Junte todo el valor de mi alma y lo enfrasque en un grito.

-Paren! Enfrentarse ahora no nos sacará de aquí!- Los hermanos de sangre me miraron con los vestigios de el odio familiar que compartían. Casi desfallecía por la intensa e hipnotizante mirada de Shesshomaru posada en mi frágil cuerpo como si fuera un bicho al que estaba a punto de aplastar. Inuyasha por su parte no dejaba de gruñir y temblar.

-La humana tiene razón.-Dijo Sesshomaru relajando su posición y guardando a Bakusaiga,dió una última mirada a Inuyasha y se fué hacia un lugar alejado de la cueva. No lo podía creer... Sesshomaru me había dado la razón. A mí! La ''Estúpida humana''. Inuyasha miró a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Así que te rindes,eh, maldito!.- Sesshomaru lo congeló con sus ojos ambar,similares a los de mi hanyou favorito pero ciertamente más misteriosos y de alguna forma más atrayentes.

-Nunca dije que esto había terminado.- Pude notar que se fijó de forma fugaz en mi cara,pero no me atreví a mostrar sorpresa por lo voluble que estaba el ambiente. El aura de Sesshomaru se había vuelto más envolvente y espesa,había liberado todo la majestuosidad de su recién adquirido (O mejor dicho reci'en liberado) poder demoniaco absoluto cosa que Inuyasha no pasó por alto más su arrogancia no le permitía aminorar su fútil intento de provocarlo.

-Serás...!-Gruñó Inuyasha aprestándose a intentar algo estúpido,más me interpuse y le dediqué una mirada amenazante.

-Basta! Debemos encontrar una forma de salír de aquí...-Susurré. Inuyasha bufó.

-Feh! Es casi imposible intentar algo ahora. La maldición que hizo ese nuevo lacayo de Naraku en la salida de la cueva es demasiado fuerte.. No queda más remedio que esperar a que Sango y Miroku nos encuentren en esta cueva de porquería.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, el ver su frustración no me subía las esperanzas,pero algo tenía que hacer. Registré la cueva en busca de algo para hacer una fogata, encontré sólo unas pocas ramas,suficientes para hacer una fogata pequeña. _Algo es algo,peor es nada_ Pensé. Inuyasha se ofreció a ayudarme y juntos la prendímos.

La cueva era céntrica y pequeña, era imposible no prestarle atención a la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru y me sentí avergonzada cuando el me pilló viéndole fijamente. Me puse a pensar en los acontecimientos que me llevaron a esta incómoda situación...

**Flashback:**

_ Al llegar a la mitad de el recorrido de la montaña Inuyasha detectó el olor nauseabundo de Naraku y tampoco se me pasó por alto la presencia de un fragmento de la perla. Mi sorpresa fué grande al ver a Sesshomaru batallando con un súbdito de Naraku que nunca había visto. Cargaba un abrigo largo y negro y su cabello era rubio como el trigo,sus ojos azules expedían un brillo psicópata que terminaba dejando en un segundo plano a su atractiva cara. El fragmento de la Shikon estaba incrustado en su pecho y me sonrió con sorna al verme. Me sentí indefensa de el miedo,pero en vez de arrodillarme ante esta emoción me hizo armarme de valor y saqué mi arco y mi flecha para apuntar hacia el misterioso hombre. Sesshomaru estaba dando todo de sí e Inuyasha cortó en dos a lo que se suponía que era Naraku más terminó siendo otro títere. A pesar de lo rápido y letal que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha no conseguía rozar a el hombre de el abrigo,este se carcajeaba cuando su contrincante no lograba herirlo y se movía cada vez más rápido nublando mi visión y mis posiblidades de ser certera._

_Pero en un momento de debilidad inconsciente la punta de su dedo pulgar rozó a la Bakusaiga que expandió esa herida,Sesshomaru quedó en shock cuando esta herida sanó por completo y el maligno se rió en su cara,Inuyasha liberó toda su furia en sus garras de acero que no lo tocaron y en un segundo crucial su hermano mayor me miró a los ojos con la determinación brotando de sus pupilas._

_-AHORA!.-Gritó. Como si fuera el mismo Dios quien me lo hubiera pedido solté la flecha que se iluminó en una ráfaga perlada en el cielo y se incrustó en el pecho de el hombre misterioso que escupió sangre en el piso más no se desvaneció como un demonio...Qué era entonces?. Al segundo lanzó un grito desgarrador y abrió la palma de su mano apuntando hacia mi dirección. Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido furioso y desapareció de mi vista._

_-Kagome!- Todo pasó demasiado rápido...Inuyasha corriendo desesperado hacia mí...Unas manos cálidas con garras afiladas rodeaban mi cintura...El hombre de el abrigo liberó un extraño sello circular de su palma que nos empujó hacia la cueva..._

**Fin Flashback**

_Después de todo ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru sufrieron heridas graves _Pensé aliviada.

-Lo que no me explico es por qué Naraku quiso encerrarnos aquí,además, de dónde salió ese hombre?.-Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

-A Naraku le interesa que nos retrasemos en nuestra búsqueda.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-De todas maneras no vivirás lo necesario.-La voz grave de Sesshomaru se escuchaba con más fuerza en la cueva con el siempre presente tinte de amenaza en cada palabra,más algo más que la rivalidad se interponía entre el intercambio que no me tomé la molestia de descifrar. Inuyasha pareció indiferente o decidió hervirse las entrañas antes de mostrar otra vez su enojo.

El sello que había hecho el hombre misterioso no nos refugiaba del clima fuera de la cueva,el aire gélido traspasaba mi piel de gallina y se alojaba en mis doloridos huesos. _Primera y última vez que me pongo esta falda tan corta para venír al Shengoku Jidai_. No pude esconder el penoso gemido acompañado de un leve titiriteo, mis pezones endurecidos se asomaron por la tela de mi camisa y mi piel convulsionante tenía un matíz enfermizo. Inuyasha levantó sus orejitas conjuntas con un leve levantamiento de sus cejas.

-Tienes mucho frío?- Quise reír por su pregunta tan obvia.

-Un poco.-Asentí.

-Feh! Yo no te mandé a que te pusieras esa falda tan corta.- No me sorprendió su respuesta, pero dolió como siempre solía ser cuando se trataba de sus hirientes comentarios. Y el universo conspiraba para que aún con esto,lo amara aún más que antes y deseara que me abrazara sin tener que recurrír a su yukata de piel de rata...

Me puse más cerca de la fogata más el frió parecía ser más agresivo y de afuera pasaba una brisa aún mas gélida que hizo que la fogata se convirtiera en un desastre azúl que terminó por apagarse por completo. Contemple con pesar la maldición de el hombre misterioso... Ahora que recordaba... Había visto ese sello circular en algún libro de religiones satánicas...

-Joder!.-Inuyasha lanzó un juramento y me cubrió con su yukata.

-No vas a lograr nada con eso,estúpido.-Espeto Sesshomaru y me sentí más pequeña de lo que era acorralada por la mirada fulminante del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

-Hago lo que puedo.-Bufó mi hanyou favorito. _Si yo fuera Kikio me tendrías abrazada a tí en este momento _Pensé,casi muerta de la verguenza y de la impotencia. Inuyasha no hacia más que acuchillarme el corazón y tenía la ''cortesía'' de sanarme...Para acuchillarme de nuevo. Decidí que no me quedaría más tiempo a su lado y llorar rabia,así que me senté al otro lado de la cueva,sin darle mayor importancia a Sesshomaru y lo que podría pensar de la ''débil humana'' que osa sentarse a unos pasos de el. Traté sin éxito de infligirme calor y confundida sentí como el aura de Sesshomaru me envolvía, era tan extraño sentírle,pues no tenía esa repulsión demoníaca,era su esencia...

-Acércate,humana.-Sentí algo espeso y electrizante rociar todos y cada uno de mis nervios al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru cerca de mi oído. Le miré nerviosa y voltee a ver a Inuyasha que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Su hermano mayor se había asegurado que yo fuera la única en oírle. El miedo me embriagó y algo se despertó en mi interior...Ansias?.

-O si prefieres morirte no haría ningún cambio.-Me dijo con aire amenazante. Un sonrojo delató mi vergüenza y por un momento había olvidado mis modales. Era mejor negarlo y morirme de frío que pasar pena y arriesgarme a que me mate.

-Yo...-Más mi voz no salía. Había quedado totalmente embobada por sus ojos ámbar que mi acongojado,friolento cuerpo se estremecía de admiración al verlo a centímetros de mí. Sus marcas tribales y la luna haciendo retaguardia a su frente me parecía lo más hechizante. El negó con la cabeza y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos...Esa calidez..._Eran sus manos...Las que me sostuvieron cuando el hombre del abrigo nos lanzó la maldición _Pensé anonadada. La sensación de sus garras rozando mi piel fría me endurecieron más los pezones y un gemido seco se me escapo de la garganta.

-Mierda...-Gruñó Sesshomaru todavía más cerca de mi oído. Su protesta sonó animal,primitiva como las emociones que me controlaban a su antojo.-Estás muy fría,humana.-Me acerco más,hasta que su pecho caliente cubrió toda mi espalda. Sus piernas acorralaban a las mías y mi temperatura subió dramáticamente. No paró de apretarse contra mi hasta que sus músculos rozaban mi espalda,tan tensos como una roca milenaria y encendidos en fuego. Tuve el descaro de voltear un poco mi cuerpo y mi cabeza para poder verle la cara. Su expresión de eterna calma y frialdad no había cambiado más un brillo tan enigmático como su personalidad cruzaba sus pupilas de ámbar líquido.

-Por qué sientes pena por mí,Sesshomaru?.- Era imposible estar en estas condiciones y no sospechar de sus razones... Por muy gloriosos que se sintieran sus músculos y por muy intoxicante que fuera su aroma masculino y mentado...Mi mente me gritaba que me separara de el. Este no era el confort que mi corazón quería.

Sabía que su respuesta iba a ser parecida o igual a: ''_Haría lo mismo por Rin_''. Pero en cambio,el frunció el ceño,tratando de tragarse mis palabras.

-No es así.- Contestó...Confundido?. Me estremecí por su contestación y como si de verdad lo sintiera,me estrechó más entre sus brazos,sus garras rozaban esa condenada parte que mi camisa no cubría,la parte baja de mi abdomen, más caliente que otras partes de mi cuerpo...Si tan sólo esas garras fueran las que juguetearan con mis pezones. _Qué mierda...? Desde cuando quiero a Sesshomaru de esa forma? Al parecer no tengo moral alguna si tengo deseos por el cuando tengo a Inuyasha a unos metros _Me mordí el labio con fuerza para callar un juramento. Al parecer sí era así. Desde que Inuyasha había escogido a Kikyo sobre mi sentí como el mundo del que era conocedora ya se había convertido en un total extraño. Sólo estaba en esta lucha por Sango y Miroku,ellos eran amigos por los que dar la vida y mucho más...Pero era estúpido de mi parte pensar que eso cambiaba algo. Aún amaba a Inuyasha con todo y su actitud imposible,pues el es y será mi primer y gran pérdida y por el...Por el daba el alma. Lo único que me mantenía cuerda,lo que me permitía seguir mi camino sin desmoronarme era el no seguirme rindiendo ante los pies de Inuyasha como la mala perdedora...No le daría ese placer a Kykio. No me iba a derrumbar.

Como siempre mis ojos,contrarios a mis ideales se llenaron de lágrimas gruesas. Odiaba ser delatada por mis emociones y peor aún cuando era frente a Sesshomaru. Estaba claro que su espíritu era mucho más duro que el mío.

- Por qué lloras,humana?.- Me preguntó palpando mis extremidades.-Te herí?.-Negué con la cabeza, estupefacta por su actitud.

-No...No es nada.- El me tomó del mentón y me levantó la cara para enfrentar su mirada inquisitiva.

-Osas mentirle a el Gran Sesshomaru,humana?.-Me puse seria y arrojé la bomba que estaba por estallar.

-Ka-go-me. Mi nombre es Kagome,no humana,estoy harta de tus diminutivos.-Hice el intento de apartar la cara de sus manos,pero el tenía más fuerza que la que ejercía. Me pareció ridículo que dijera eso mientras lloraba como la niña que era...Más era todo o nada. Sus ojos se asimilaban a un infierno de hielo más frío de el que sentía mi cuerpo (Casi disipado).

-Mh...Es que acaso piensas intimidarme con tus lágrimas y tu voz quebrada, Ka-go-me?.-Pronunció el tirano. Arrugué su hakama con mis pequeñas manos,mareada de rabia.

-Yo...No fué mi intención,mis pensamientos m-me traicionan a menudo...-_Desde cuando soy tartamuda? Y por qué demonios me disculpo? _Pensé,fuera de mis cabales. Tragué en seco cuando su cara (Ya demasiado cerca) se posó a milímetros de mi rostro paralizado. _  
_

Bien pude detenerlo y liberar el poder que me había concedido el ser la protectora de la Shikon No Tama. El era un youkai completo,podía despedazarme en segundos,pero sus labios eran tan _humanos_,tan _desesperados_ que olvidé todo a mi alrededor,incluyendo a Inuyasha inconsciente.

Al principio del beso fué desesperado y sus garras se enterraron en la tela de mi falda,desgarrándola por completo y dejándome en mi tanga turquesa. Gemí de sorpresa y de placer sintiendo su lengua bajar por mi cuello mientras sus colmillos rastrillaban sutilmente mi piel dejando marcas rojizas y certeras. Mis manos,instintivamente se fueron hacia mi tanga,tratando de cubrirme y temblando de ansias.

-Sesshomaru...-Gemí. El volvió a besarme esta vez fué aún más lejos y su lengua penetró de lleno en mi boca. Estuvimos rozando nuestras lenguas hasta que el decidió chupar mi labio inferior y morderlo levemente,utilizando sus colmillos. Mi cerebro no lograba procesar información,mi piel era la única que parecía lúcida,ávida de placer y de estas nuevas sensaciones que no se le parecían a nada que haya experimentado. Mis venas parecían transportar las llamas del infierno consigo y los labios de el parecían ser el combustible indispensable para mantenerlo prendido. Inuyasha nunca me había besado de esta manera... Sesshomaru parecía dispuesto a devorarme no más me descuidara.

-Todo este tiempo...- Logré decír por un leve descuido de sus labios. Sesshomaru detuvo sus caricias para impactar sus ojos tajantes en mí,no dejó de acariciar mi cuerpo,mi cintura,la curva de mis senos,mi cuello sensible...

-Como tú,Kagome,también estoy _harto_..._Harto_ de pretender que no me afectas cuando cada vez que te encuentras cerca de mi quiero marcarte como mía y hacerte el amor hasta que me entregues tu alma por completo.-Se me subió la presión sanguínea hasta las mejillas y mi respiración entrecortada hizo mella en la expresión de el incentivandolo a gruñir y gemir.

-Desde cuando...?-Estaba confundida y abatida por sus besos y horriblemente asustada por saber que después de su respuesta no habría vuelta atrás.

-Pudo ser desde que liberaste por primera vez tu poder y le demostraste a Naraku y a todos que podías destruirnos... Cuando mostraste una valentía y fuerza impropia de humanos. _Él_ _**NO**_ te merece,por eso te voy a tomar _ahora.-_Si antes no podía articular palabra,menos ahora... Sesshomaru me tomó de la cara y me besó de esa forma exquisita y mareante que me hizo jadear como la primera vez. Mi cuerpo y mi mente tomaron una decisión unánime, de despertarse del letargo en el que se habían sumido por culpa de Inuyasha. Y someterme al caliente y peligroso brillo en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

Me tomó segundos darme cuenta de la gran erección acariciando mi estómago,desee tocarla con todas mis ganas,mi mano se dirigió hacia ese lugar en específico pero Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y delineó mis labios con su lengua mentosa,gemí de desesperación mirándolo desafiante. Esto sólo sirvió para que me apretara la tanga con su mano y mi clítoris reaccionó de inmediato lanzando dolorosos y placenteros espasmos por todo mi vientre,mientras mis jugos vaginales corrían líbres,ignorando la diminuta tanga y resbalandose por mis muslos.

-Quieta,perra. Ya tendrás tu recompensa. Déjame disfrutar de tu aroma y de todo tu cuerpo de diosa,para luego poder enterrarme en tu celestial coño y marcarte como mi hembra.-Me besó más devastadoramente agarrando un puñado de mi cabello y recorriendo toda mi boca con su lengua,el ataque fué posesivo,sus manos paseaban por mi cintura y coparon mis senos que como si hubiera sido una premonición los pellizcó levemente logrando llevarme a otro nivel de éxtasis. Su otra mano apretaba mi nalga derecha acercandome,si es que no estaba más cerca,a perdí aún más cuando empezó a apretar su miembro contra mi vientre. Por un momento se separo de mi y lo miré preocupada y claramente ansiosa. Vi el guiño de una sonrisa pasar fugaz por su expresión de calma y frialdad que sus ojos delataban inconscientes con la estrella lujuriosa postrada en sus pupilas dilatadas. Abrí los ojos en shock cuando el desató su obi justo enfrente de mi cuerpo acelerado y necesitado..._  
_

Su obi cayó al piso,le siguió su armadura y su espada enfundada. Sesshomaru llevó sus manos a su yukata y la tiró al piso dandome una vista de alta definición de su pecho. Su musculatura resaltaba lo suficiente como para que esas ansias que tenía se convirtieran en excitación, Sus biceps se veían duros contrastando con su piel como porcelana tallada por artistas del erotismo, mi respiración se vió amenazada por las curvas inclinadas que iban por el empezar de su entrepierna. Me relamí los labios con una fiesta de pensamientos revolucionando mi cuerpo cuando pose mi vista en su notable bulto,mis músculos vaginales se contrajeron y mi corazón famélico no conseguía su suplicio. El se veía imponente,respirando con dificultad y gruñendo como un gato salvaje. Un ruido ajeno nos alertó de repente y el me apretó contra su pecho que gorgoteaba gruñidos sordos,mire hacia Inuyasha en la otra esquina de la habitación, estaba respirando superficialmente y gemía dolorido.

-Tengo que ver qué le sucede...-Le dije a Sesshomaru,pero el no me dejaba zafarme de sus brazos de hiedra y seguía gruñendo hacia su hermano menor.

-No está enfermo... Escucha y ve mejor,_ Kagome.-_Susurro a mi oído seguido de una caricia de su lengua en mi clavícula. Fué difícil concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus manos masajeando mis senos y sus garras tanteando mis pezones duros por encima de mi camisa,pero pude verlo... Pude ver la erección de Inuyasha y pude escuchar sus gemidos necesitados que clamaban una sola oración y un sólo nombre...

-_Ka...go...me... Kagomee..._-Gemía mi antiguo amor. Su cuerpo no encontraba liberación alguna de esa proclamación. Mientras más me nombraba,más se retorcía y gemía. Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que no sentía nada por el,otra nueva alabanza era pronunciada por mis labios,una que me entorpecía los sentidos y me nublaba la vista.

-Oh,Sesshomaru!-Gemí. El gruño y desgarró mi camisa y mi brasiere,liberando mis senos,se abalanzó hacia ellos y mamó mis pezones hasta dejarlos rojos y duros,sus garras pellizcaron las puntas y di un respingo que me hizo saltar. Lo agarré por el cuello para besarle con intensidad chupando su labio el gran honor de hacerlo temblar y apretarme más contra mí. El mordió mi lóbulo y me pellizco las nalgas aumentando la húmeda residencia entre mis piernas.

-Arrodíllate.-Susurró y por puro temor o de excitación lo hice en un santiamén. Se paró en frente de mi y lo miré desde arriba,me sonroje al percatarme de que su erección no me dejaba ver su cara completamente. En un rápido movimiento su hakama se bajó hasta arrugarse entre sus tobillos,él mismo la echó a un lado. Tragué en seco y baje la mirada,sabiendo que a centímetros de mi cara su pene se alzaba imponente. Una de sus manos me levantó el rostro por la barbilla y contemplé su gigante y largo miembro lampiño dándome la bienvenida. _Maldita sea... A qué sabrá?_ Pensé,viendo una gota adornar la punta roja de su pene venudo.-Tócame,_Kagome_.-Puse mis manos en sus muslos musculosos y níveos subiéndolas,sintiendo su piel caliente crisparse a mi paso,me relamí los labios curiosa por probarle. Tome sus testículos llenos en mis manos y di un suave apretón,el respondió agarrándome del cabello,gruñendo como animal enjaulado.-Joder...!.-La punta de mi lengua lamió la gota salina de su pene y mi mano derecha agarró su falo sin poder abarcarlo completamente. _Es tan grande...Pero quiero..._ Pensé engullendo una parte de su miembro en mi boca sin ejercer presión con mis dientes,sólo mis labios succionaban su sabor y su piel dura,con mi lengua acaricie sus venas exaltadas y Sesshomaru empezó a embestirme suavemente dentro y fuera de mi boca,su sabor era masculino y animal a la vez,no había probado algo similar. El me empujaba su pene más y más hacia mi garganta,poco a poco amoldando su masculinidad a mi boca.-Aquí...Tienes...Tu recompensa...Aaah!-Me agarro con fuerza por el cabello y una gran cantidad de su semilla salió de su falo,su sabor era el mismo...Salino y erótico que pronto mi garganta se tragó. Se retiró de mi boca que la sentía hinchada y un poco dormida,reemplazó su miembro por sus labios abrasadores y me acostó bajo su yukata. Me miró a los ojos con curiosidad y supe lo que iba a preguntar.

-Nunca había hecho esto...Yo... Soy virgen.-Susurre. El asintió besándome la frente. Sabía que el no era ningún inexperto,había en su mirada,sabiduría y comprensión. Una de sus garras cortó mi tanga por un lado y esta cayó bajo mis muslos. Sesshomaru bajo su cara hasta mi vientre e inconscientemente cerré mis rodillas.

-No... Quiero probarte,_ Kagome_.-Un quejido se escapó de mis labios rojos y mi piel se crispó cuando el me abrió de piernas,exhaló fuertemente por su nariz y ronroneó,lamiendo mi muslo.-Joder,hueles a paraíso... Hueles a _sexo_.-Pronunció la última palabra con contundencia,el deseo afloraba en su cara que se enterró entre mis piernas y sentí su lengua chupar mi humedad con desesperación.

-Aaah!...Aaah...Oh Kami...Por favor.-Gemi lengua se paseó en mi cavidad virginal,bombeando,sacando todo lo que pudiera de mi vagina. Tanteo un punto en específico que me hizo jalar su cabello sedoso con fuerza y que hizo pulsar mi vientre. Una de sus manos subió hasta uno de mis pechos y lo estrujó creando una mezcla inaudita de placer y dolor, aumentó el ritmo de su lengua entrando y saliendo de mí y su otra mano tocaba frenéticamente ese punto de carne que activaba todos los nervios de mi cuerpo y aceleraba mi corazón..Y así llegó el momento en el que todo se detuvo para mí,fueron unos segundos en el que entré a las puertas del cielo y unos espasmos recorrieron como olas furiosas por mi vientre,chocando y llevándose mis sentidos a su paso. Pestañee confundida y Sesshomaru pegó su pecho con el mío,levanté mis piernas temblorosas para acunar sus cadenas entre mis muslos punzantes. El me miró con esos ojos hermosos y misteriosos destilando todo tipo de emociones nuevas.

-Lista?.-Asentí y el me besó posesivamente agarrandome de mi cuello, haciendose dueño y señor de mi boca conforme su lengua de lava arrasaba todo a su paso,hice lo mismo,besandole excitada y en mis pliegues vaginales sentí la punta de su pene abrirse paso por mi entrada húmeda. De una rápida arremetida su pene estuvo completamente dentro de mi,en su llegada mi vientre protestó con un dolor acuciante que hizo mella en mis ojos. Dejé correr las lágrimas libres por mis mejillas,los labios de Sesshomaru limpiaron la solución salina. Me di una cachetada mental por llorar más fuertemente,por ser débil frente a el en una situación tan íntima.-Pronto pasará el dolor... No llores.- Lamió mis lágrimas en su totalidad,mientras lo sentí moverse por vez primera,susurre un juramento a los cielos ignorando el dolor continuo de sus embestidas suaves pero certeras. Al cabo de unos segundos mi vientre pulsaba de placer y mis paredes se cerraban entorno a su pene. No podía creer que alguien grande como el pudiera caber en mí. Sus brazos constrictores me mantenían cerca de su pecho,mis pezones duros tocaban sus pectorales ardientes. El me colmaba de besos en mi boca,mi cuello y el valle de mis senos,sus caricias de seda eran un bálsamo para el dolor minimizado causado por su intromisión.

-Ah...Más...Más!.-Ya aquel dolor se esfumó,Sesshomaru tocaba el punto de carne que detonaba los espasmos en mi gruño acelerando sus embestidas,volviendolas más duras contra mi pelvis. Nuestros suspiros colmaban la cueva conjuntos con las ''quejas'' de Inuyasha,sumido en un sueño húmedo y perverso.

-Mírame_,Kagome_.-Abrí los párpados y fuí hipnotizada de nuevo por sus ojos ámbar,parecían querer ver mi alma y no sabía con seguridad si la veía,pero me sentía como si de verdad la viera. Sus embestidas se volvieron monstruosas,ágiles,rodeando mi centro y atacándolo con barbaridad, las arremetidas eran tan fuertes que no conseguía articular palabra alguna,mi vientre estaba hecho de fuego y mi cuerpo empapado de sudor lo recibia con placidez.-_AHORA!.-_Gritó el,haciendo de su veredicto un hecho,mi vagina se contrajo en espasmos terribles apretando su miembro y extrayendo su cáliz espeso y caliente que mi matriz drenó. Mi mente se encontraba en otra galaxia años luz,de repente los colmillos de Sesshomaru perforaron mi cuello,su pecho vibraba por los gruñidos y el posó su mano en mi boca para frenar el grito de sorpresa que iba a salirse de mis labios. Rápidamente retiró los colmillos y lamió la herida y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de mi cuello,unas gotas gruesas cayeron en su ropa pero el ni las miró,se concentró en sanarme hasta que la perforación terminó en convertirse en dos puntos rosados. Sabía lo que esto significaba... Ya había perdido toda decisión en mi vida sin estar atada a sus necesidades,sufriría su dolor como el propio, viviría a su lado y el me protegería con su vida,amaría con la misma perturbadora intensidad como el lo hacia en este momento...Pues ya mi alma era suya.

-Ahora eres _mía._-Dijo tajante y algo en mi interior se vió obligado a obedecerle aunque mi mente rebelde gritaba imperiosamente que no era así. El retiró su pene de mi interior,miré hacia mi vagina y suspire con horror. La sangre de mi entrega colmaba una gran parte de la vestimenta de mi youkai. El me tomó en sus brazos y nos sentó en la esquina en donde se sucitó nuestro primer beso. Sus dedos me tocaron mi entrepierna punzante y adolorida. -La próxima vez no dolerá tanto,perra.-Creí en sus palabras pues el parecía saber del tema.-Ahora que por fín eres mía, cuando salgamos de esta cueva enfrentaremos a Naraku por última vez,tengo el poder suficiente para matarlo. Después viviremos en mi castillo y será la reina de las Tierras del Norte. No podrás acercarte a ningún hombre,ahora que soy tu macho no lo permitiré. Soy capaz de tomarte en frente de todos para que sepan que me perteneces en cuerpo y alma,perra.-Me estremecí por sus palabras sinceras,su voz grave derramaba olas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón palpitaba al son de su testimonio. En otro momento sus palabras me hubieran parecido ofensivas y aunque su posesividad y necesidad de control sobre mí era obvia,no me sentía sofocada. Estaba en absoluta calma entre sus brazos como si mi lugar idóneo fuera el refugio de su pecho color nieve. Un youki conocido pululaba por la cueva y me agarré del cuello de Sesshomaru viendo con horror como InuYasha se levantaba exaltado y con ojos rojos mirando hacia nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-_COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA PUTA?!.-_Fruncí el ceño preocupada por la reacción de Inuyasha. No quería que me viera así. Sesshomaru no se inmutó ni un poco ante su amenaza. Pero su youki,mucho más grande que el de su hermano menor me protegía.

-No voy a matarte hoy,así que apartate que quiero llevar a mi hembra a descansar a mi castillo.-Lo mire confundida.

-Pero...El sello...?-

-Se está desvaneciendo.-Me dijo todavía concentrado en la amenazante forma de InuYasha. Mire hacia el sello circular que pulsaba rápidamente hasta que desapareció por completo y nos dejó ver el amanecer brindando pequeños filtros de luz naranja por el cielo. Sesshomaru levantó con su pie a Bakusaiga y la puso en mi estomago.-Ten mi espada con fuerza,perra.-Y en unos segundos nos vimos a metros de la cueva conscientes de el tumulto y los gritos de dolor de InuYasha. El sol naciente golpeaba con fuerza en mi cara pero me sentía tan cansada que eso me hizo cerrar los ojos, desvaneciendome en los brazos calientes de mi protector y amante.

En mis sueños un ardor desesperante inundaba mi cuerpo,un ácido implacable desvanecía mi piel y me hacía llorar del dolor,los látigos del horror no cesaban sus golpes perversos en mis músculos y la muerte era algo que deseaba con ansias aún si eso me llevaba al infierno mismo. El sueño era vívido y macabro,gritaba y mi garganta sangraba el nombre de mi protector como el único capaz de ofrecerme cuna y mis ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas esperando la redención de sus brazos cálidos.

Desperté luchando por respirar y lancé una alabanza a Kami cuando mis pulmones se llenaron de mi oxígeno de vida. Mis ojos se llenaron de la vista elegante de la habitación en la que residia,las sábanas eran de oro bordado y el cabecero de la cama de oro blanco,los tapices de color crema me infligian una calma que no parecía llegar nunca, y las ventanas me mostraban las cumbres de las tierras del norte.

-Al fin despiertas,alma mía.-Su voz trajo lágrimas aliviadas a mi magullado corazón y le mire,estaba más hermoso de lo que nunca pude imaginar,traía un kimono azul rey que quedaba perfecto con el tono perfecto de su piel y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida que quedó esplendida con las marcas y la luna en su gloriosa cara de porcelana. Me sentí orgullosa de ser suya y me levanté de la cama a una velocidad impropia de mí y lo abracé con mis pequeños brazos. El me levantó el mentón y me besó en la boca lamiendo con su lengua todos mis rincones y entrelazándola con la mía. Unas ganas inmensas de sentirlo dentro de mí se apoderaron de mi mente y me apreté contra su creciente erección.-Espera,perra. Tienes que ver algo primero antes de que te de te penetre hasta que caigas rendida en mis brazos.-Asentí obediente y el me guió hasta un espejo con bordes de oro blanco con intrincados diseños de lince. Mi figura frágil estaba cubierta por un kimono color vinotinto que se ajustaba a mi como una segunda piel y hacia ver un escote pronunciado que insinuaba el comienzo de mis senos. Tragué en seco viendo una luna gris adornar el centro de mi frente,me vi mis nuevas garras y recordé el evento de hace unos segundos,cuando fui hacia mi pareja a una velocidad inhumana.

-Soy...-El no me dejó terminar y mordió de nuevo la marca que delataba que yo era suya. Aunque la sangre corrió libre manchando mi kimono,no sentí el dolor insoportable,fué como la picada de un mosquito,suave y casi sin notarlo siquiera.

-Creí que no ibas a sobrevivir la transformación,pero nunca es bueno subestimarte,alma mía.-desató mi kimono y me dejó desnuda frente al espejo gigante ,su dura erección se pegaba contra mi culo y me empuje hacia atrás para poderlo sentir con más nitidez.

Me rendí a el en todas las formas posibles,me tragué su miel y disfruté del sabor de su piel,repasé con golosa avidez su pene,enrolle su cabello entre mis manos entregándome al precipicio del placer en el que su experta lengua me empujaba y mi amante me tomó por detrás derramando toda su esencia en todas las puertas de mi cuerpo. Ahora tenía la certeza más sincera que mi alma y mi ser estaba en las manos más cálidas e idóneas. El poder abrasador que mi protector rociaba sobre mi me hizo conocer mi propio paraíso personal y lo mejor de todo es que ahora eramos uno...Para siempre.

**FIN**

**Woah! Eso estuvo intenso lol. Fue un hermoso placer hacer este One-shot,no creí que me iba a quedar como quería pero aquí está,ése es mi criterio,después de todo. Dejen reviews,quejas, críticas constructivas,insultos,todos me sirven porque en la villa del Señor hasta la oveja más fea saca lana JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Nah mentira,los feos feos se quedan. LOL Besos,bitches.**


End file.
